Smoldering Sentiments
by Sapphire Daisies
Summary: A normal day at the guild turns into something much more. Mature readers only, please. NaLu smut.


Smoldering Sentiments

Rated M: Explicit sexual content. Mature readers ONLY, please!

Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail.

A/N: I've been wanting to write something like this for a while, and this sorta came out. Not really sure how I feel about it… so please review and let me know! This is my first time writing anything like this. However, I HAVE NO SHAME. Enjoy, everyone 3.

...

"Natsu, stop it," Lucy hissed, slapping his hand away irritably. The boy in question obligingly retracted his offensive limbs, for the time being anyway.

"And you know, that's not even the funniest part. So I walk up to him, and he's all, 'What the hell are you looking at?' and I just stare at him for a little bit, you know, to rile him up and all. Then this lady walks in and she starts…"

Lucy turned her attention back to Gray, who was in the middle of telling a story to their team. Erza was seated beside the ice alchemist, her eyes fixated interestedly. Lucy, along with Natsu, was sitting across from the two. She leaned forward, her eyes shining with curiosity and excitement, completely engrossed in Gray's storytelling. Natsu, on the other hand, leaned back, his expression relaying boredom and indifference. His eyes slanted upwards to the guild's ceiling, only to travel back down to the girl seated next to him. Slowly, inconspicuously, he inched his right arm forward, and casually placed a hand on Lucy's thigh. In response, she shot a glance at him, but refrained from taking further action. This was a good sign.

Keeping his face set in a mask of avid interest, he turned to Gray and pretended to be entranced by the man's words. At the same time, however, his right hand was slowly traveling down the length of Lucy's leg. She shifted uncomfortably. Natsu's lips curled up into a slight smirk. Oh, he would make her squirm in her seat.

"And then what?" He leaned forward, directing the question to Gray. "What'dya do to him?"

Taking the bait, the ice mage grinned enthusiastically, slapping his hands onto the table. "More like, what DIDN'T I do to him!" Spiraling off into another tangent, he again captured the attention of both girls. Natsu, meanwhile, used the distraction to his advantage, sliding his body next to Lucy's and slipping his right leg around her left one, effectively locking her into place. She scowled at him, placing her hands under the table to try and push his away. He looked at her, mock confusion etched on his face. Her scowl simply deepened, although her futile efforts ceased. The dragonslayer took this opportunity to hook his fingers into her panties. This time, Lucy refused to look at him, knowing full well what his intentions were. He removed his fingers and used his hand to flip her sinfully short skirt up. The soft, cotton fabric fluttered below her and settled down into an unceremonious pile (albeit a _tiny_ pile) at her waist. In desperation, Lucy pulled at her leg, but was unable to remove it from Natsu's. Eventually, she gave up, but not after shooting a frighteningly icy glare in his direction. He simply raised an eyebrow, his lips trembling with mirth. Determined to ignore her offensively crude boyfriend, Lucy once again turned back to Gray, throwing herself into the conversation with deceptive gusto. Noticing that her attention was diverted for the time being, Natsu let his right hand settle in the tender area between Lucy's legs, his fingertips brushing her sensitive skin teasingly. He knew he made his mark when the celestial mage inhaled sharply. Aware of the flush settling on her face, he continued to tease her, his fingers deftly dancing on the underside of her panties. At times, he'd let his hand drag down quickly, eliciting a sharp sigh from the blond. The lace beneath his fingers soon grew wet with her arousal. He didn't know if she knew this, but she had unconsciously spread her legs further apart, allowing him better access. Unable to contain himself, Natsu quietly singed away a hole in the crotch area of her panties – she, unsurprisingly, did not notice. Almost unable to control his temptation, Natsu angled his hands expertly and quickly thrust a finger into her moist folds.

Lucy cried out.

"Are you… okay?" Erza looked over at her teammate, worry reflected in her eyes.

"I'm… I'm oka…" Lucy bit her lip as another cry threatened to break out – Natsu had thrust another finger into her. "I'm okay!"

The redhead nodded, and turned back to her icy companion, demanding he repeat that part of the story.

"Natsu, what the hell are you doing?" Lucy whispered at him, the blush on her face deepening to a dark, rosy color. Her boyfriend simply looked at her, withdrawing his fingers only to drive them back in again. He repeated the motion, unsympathetic to Lucy's muffled mewls. In fact, watching her trying to suppress her moans only seemed to encourage him. He moved faster.

"So, what do you think about that guy?" Gray was looking at Lucy, waiting for an answer. She grit her teeth and placed her hands on the bottom of her skirt, clenching the material tightly.

"I-I… I think he's… he's… such a… a… mmph… a jerk," she breathed out, shooting a glance at Natsu. In retaliation, he twisted her fingers inside her, causing her to cry out again. She attempted to cover up by coughing loudly. Seemingly satisfied, Erza leaned back.

"I also think he was a jerk," she agreed, musing. "Especially considering what he did to that poor woman."

Gray nodded vehemently. "Pranks like that are just cruel. She could've gotten pneumonia for all he cared. I mean, after he pushed her into that lake, she came out soaking – dripping wet!"

"_Dripping_ wet," Natsu echoed, his fingers resuming their ministrations. Withdraw, thrust, twist, and repeat.

Lucy watched him, her eyes locked onto his. He cocked his head and noticed her staring.

"What's up, Luce?" He threw her a grin, and she inwardly promised payback. Still, she could not look away. Natsu bent his fingers and roughly drew them along her vaginal walls, prodding at her secret spot. At this, Lucy jumped up.

"I… I have to… things to do!" She squeaked out, and took off.

"Is she okay…?" Gray asked, bewildered. Laughing, Natsu got up and followed her, licking his fingers deliciously along the way.

...

"That MORON," Lucy shouted, angrily tossing her pillow at the wall. "How dare he!"

She was beyond mortified. She could only hope that Erza and Gray had not noticed Natsu's intrusively naughty fingers. Remembering what he had done, she sank to the floor, her breathing already quickening.

"Idiot," she muttered. What did she expect though? She knew Natsu was both reckless and mischievous, but to this degree? Although, it wasn't like she _didn't_ like it… Her hands fluttered down to the hemline of the sheer, diaphanous nightgown she wore. Even now, she could feel the remnants of Natsu's teasing. The area between her legs was still sticky and warm with her own arousal.

"And he couldn't even finish the job. Now I'm sexually frustrated," she groaned, leaning against the wall. Time passed by slowly, and all Lucy could do was remember her boyfriend's earlier antics. Her heartbeat had failed to slow, and she noticed her generously endowed chest heaving erratically. Partly to spite her boyfriend, and partly because she had never done this before, Lucy chose to satiate her own temptations. With her back arched against the wall, she relaxed her legs, and slowly brought her hands down. Using one hand to part her lips, Lucy experimentally inserted a finger into herself, and then followed up with another. She began to mimic Natsu's movements, her back further arching with every thrust of her small, lithe fingers. She vaguely noted that it did not feel as satisfying as when he touched her, but it would have to do for the time being. Seconds later, Lucy followed up with another two fingers, forgetting that her hands were much smaller than the dragonslayer's. By now, her head nearly touched the bedroom floor, and her legs were spread so far apart, her thighs were cramping. Her left hand had long since moved up to the thin material of her dress, cupping her breasts and pinching her taut nipples. Lucy threw her head back and let out a series of saucy moans, the hand below her quickening its speed and moving in frantic desperation.

It was then that Natsu decided to make his presence known.

"Fuck, Lucy…" he murmured from his perch on her windowsill. Lucy, was so immersed in her own pleasure, she merely acknowledged him with a glance, and continued to touch herself on the floor. She was so close, _so close._ She would deal with him afterwards. This, however, did not seem to correlate with Natsu's intentions. He quietly disengaged himself from her windowsill, and stepped closer, his tall figure towering over her writhing form. In her position, she could clearly make out the silhouette of his hard arousal. It had never seemed bigger. He looked down at her, eyes sweeping through the flimsy material of her gown. Lucy was on the verge of ecstasy.

"H-hi," she breathed out, her back arching as her thumb pressed down on her clit.

"Hey, beautiful," he whispered back, his eyes darkening. She knew that look – it meant he wanted to touch her. And oh, it was so satisfying. She would have stopped touching _herself_ at this point, if were not for the reaction that her efforts drew from Natsu. His breathing seemed to quicken in time with her's, and she observed the slight twitching in her fingers. He breathed out, running a hand through his unruly hair.

"How come you've never touched yourself for me before?" He knelt down between her legs. "_Are_ you touching yourself for me?"

She nodded meekly.

"Show me," he smiled at her, and leaned forward to press a soft, chaste kiss against her lips. Her tongue quickly darted out and licked his own lips, earning a grunt of approval. His hand closed down over her's, and he traced the outline of her earlobe.

"You need some help with that, Luce?" His hot breath tickled her ear and she shivered uncontrollably. Carefully, he withdrew her fingers. Locking gazes, he raised her hand to his and sequentially licked each one of her fingers cleaned. She shook under his stare. Expecting him to thrust inside of her already, she cried out in surprise when he lowered his head to her chest. The top half of her nightgown singed away effortlessly, and he took the opportunity to unleash his naughty tongue on her breasts. His sharp teeth pulled at her already taut peaks, and she cried out again, her hands moving up to entwine themselves in his hair. She grasped his head and pulled himself down to her, wanted his lips even closer. She felt him grin as he willingly obliged, raising his other hand to teasingly flick the pink bud on her other untouched breast. Lucy arched her breath, her soft mewls escaping unwanted from her lips.

"You sound cute."

Mortified, Lucy tried to hold back her embarrassing gasps and moans. When Natsu caught hold of what she was doing, however, he tsk'ed in disapproval. He resumed his ministrations, determined to shatter her restraint and make her sing for him once more. His teeth pulled harder, his hands gripped tighter. Unable to control herself against his incessant lips, Lucy let out a sound that was a hybrid between an exasperated sigh and a passionate cry.

"Just… just do it already," she instructed, pushing his head away. She wanted – no, _need_ – to feel him inside her.

"Do what already, Lucy?" his voice reverberated beneath her, as his heated mouth trailed searing kisses down her exposed midriff.

"You know what!" she tried to roll away from him, but he held her in place.

"Tell me."

Lucy both hated and loved when Natsu teased her mercilessly like this. He enjoyed seeing her squirm.

"I… just… in me…" She huffed out, lifting herself onto one elbow.

"What was that?" He drawled out, casually letting a finger rest on her clit. He pressed down, and she sucked in a deep breath.

"F-fu…"

"You know what I want to hear you say, Luce. Just give it to me."

Oh, she did know. They had been together for a little under a year now, and through their frequent lovemaking sessions, she had quickly learned that Natsu liked to be talked to – in a dirty manner, of course. He absolutely loved it when she spoke to him using slang terminology. He insisted on it every time they had sex, and would continue to ceaselessly torture her until she gave him what he wanted.

His thumb came up, and he gently squeezed her sensitive nub between his fingers.

"Natsu…! Just… _ohhh_. N-natsu… fuck me," she cried out, unable to stand his actions any further. Again, she felt, rather than saw, his grin.

"All you had to do was ask." Natsu backed away from her, and Lucy pouted at the sudden withdrawal of warmth. He soon came back into sight, and now, he was naked. She gawked at his enlarged member, which was throbbing with arousal – all for her. He knelt in front of her, and his beseeching look spoke a million words. Smiling affectionately, Lucy sat up, wrapping one delicate hand around him. He grunted in encouragement. She drew her fingers slowly down his length, reveling in the feel of him. She took pride in every touch she bestowed upon him, practically beaming with satisfaction when she was able to elicit a groan.

This wouldn't do. If she kept touching him _(oh god, touching him like that)_ he would surely climax. He wanted to try something on her first. He disentangled her probing fingers (albeit not without effort) and gently pushed her back onto the floor. As she lay there, long, tussled locks of blonde hair framing her face, as if it were a halo, the thought struck Natsu that he was probably the luckiest man in Fiore. Her lips were red and moist, tender and bruised from his own. Her cheeks were flushed with a pretty, rosy color. It was undoubtedly the most erotic image he had ever seen. She looked back up at him, her long, dark eyelashes swooping down to cover the tops of her lids in elegant contrast with her porcelain skin. Her eyes sought his, and they were filled with so much more than lust and want. That was what he loved most about her. Even in the throes of passion, she would never forget her feelings for him. They were always there, and he was constantly reminded of this everything he gazed into her eyes, entranced. Right now, they were sparkling and bright, brimming with curiosity and warmth; love and affection; encouragement and acceptance; trust and faith. The trust – that was always there. He knew that she would give her life to him, as she had given her heart. He had long since returned her gesture in kind, even before she had figured out her own feelings.

Natsu bent down, trailing soft, feathery kisses down her torso. He veered off and continued the smoldering pattern down the inner part of one of her thighs. Shooting a quick glance up at her, he deftly spread her legs, repositioning himself between them. He pulled her toward him and bent down, tongue out. Realizing his intentions, Lucy cried out.

"N-natsu! No, oh, don't do that, stop, stop, stop," she whimpered, sitting up and scooting away from him. He caught her by the waist and forcefully pulled her back to him. This time, he bent forward without hesitation, enveloping her warmth with his own tongue. Lucy's body twisted against him, and she moaned his name. He used his tongue to flick her clit. He was relentless, enjoying the sight of her body writhing beneath him. She was spiraling towards the edge, and he was determined to get her as close as possible.

Lucy's fingers clenched in his hair, and she let out moan after moan, unable to control her (_damned embarrassing_) sounds.

Feeling her inner walls clench down around his tongue, Natsu quickly removed himself, sitting back up. Teetering on the verge of ecstasy, Lucy lowered her hands, intending to finger herself until she came, since he would not do it for her. Noting her initiative, Natsu grabbed her wrist, and effortlessly lifted her form onto his. He was seated on the floor now, legs stretched out. Lucy was on her knees, straddling his strong, muscular thighs. He directed her wrists upwards, and let her rest both hands on either of his shoulders. His own hands then returned to her waist, where they traveled up and down sensually, coming to a rest on her buttocks. He cupped each cheek, spreading her apart from behind. Lucy, knowing full well what he wanted of her, took in a deep breath, and began to lower herself onto his throbbing cock.

Natsu's breath hitched as she slowly covered the tip of his length. His hands on her behind tightened, and he spread her even further. Lucy continued to lower herself slowly, tortuously, and if he didn't know any better, he would've sworn she was doing it on purpose. Halfway onto his length, she eased upwards abruptly, leaving him cold and wanting. Before he could protest at her withdrawal, she drove herself back down onto him, burying all of his cock into her soft, womanly warmth. Lucy repeated the action, lowering herself and then plunging back onto him. Each time she came back down, Natsu would spread her from behind, allowing her more access. Her movement became frenzied, rushed, and she threw her head back. Her silky, golden tresses tumbled down her back, and she let out a low scream as Natsu pulled her down onto him unexpectedly. Her breasts bounced perkily in front of his face, and he took the opportunity to pull at her tight nipples with his teeth. Lucy stopped moving, having tired out, and Natsu took over. He grabbed her by her waist and lifted her up, practically slamming her down over him as he brought her back. Her breasts were now pressed tightly against his face, and he continued to torment the hot pink buds with his teeth. Her back arched like a cat's and she screamed again, her voice laced with intensity and euphoria. She was too far-gone in her passion to care what Natsu did to her now, and he knew this well. Taking the advantage, he inconspicuously spread apart her buttocks again and eased a finger into her ass. At this, Lucy let out a soft shriek, glancing down at him fearfully. She had always voiced her doubt at anal sex, and had duly informed her boyfriend that she would not partake in such an outrageous act. She shook her head frantically, wordlessly telling him to stop. Natsu, however, wriggled his finger, and her expected cry of delight followed soon after. Taking this as encouragement, he delved into her even deeper, rotating his finger in little circles. Lucy had never felt pleasure such as this. Just when she was about to be swept away from reality, Natsu pulled her down onto him again. At the same time, he leaned forward and caught her lips with his, his tongue flicking forward to explore the sweet crevasses of her mouth. He broke away to whisper into her ear.

"How does that feel, Luce? Completely penetrated by me – everywhere," he nipped at her ear, and she shivered. "Have you ever been fucked this thoroughly?"

Whimpering, she shook her head, moving to the side to capture his lips with her's once again. She willingly opened her lips, allowing his tongue to dart in and out skillfully. He resumed his movements from below. Every time he pulled her down onto him, he would thrust his finger back into her ass. Lucy, unable to simply _think_ any longer, clenched her fingers, digging into his shoulders.

They came together, her euphonious screams mingling with his hoarse moans. For a brief time, they were united in both spirit and body – a being as one. They were perfectly molded together; it was as if they were carved out of clay for one another. Spent, Lucy collapsed forward, her head resting on Natsu's bare chest. He stood and picked her up easily, carrying her over to the neglected bed. As he got in beside her, Lucy lunged forward, her arms encircling his neck. He kissed the top of her head affectionately, bringing his arms down to rest on her waist.

"I love so much," he whispered, brushing a stray lock of hair away from her face. She murmured in agreement, already drifting off to sleep. He smiled down at her, his eyes clouded with affection and tenderness for the blonde. Regardless of how often they engaged in it, sex was never the main focus of their relationship. He knew that well. He was perfectly content just lying beside her, watching her sleep. But whenever she offered her body to his, he took it as his job to bring about as much pleasure as possible for her. She didn't know, but every time she screamed his name, his heart would flutter terribly. It was the feeling he craved most, even moreso than those of ecstasy and passion. He only wanted to hear her call his name. He wanted to know that he belonged to someone, that he was a part of something much bigger than just himself. He would never have to be alone again, ever. She promised this to him in the way her hands always clasped his, in the way her eyes would sparkle brilliantly when he told her how beautiful she was, in the way she stood up to his enemies, always defending him with both spirit and body. She would go to any lengths for him, never giving up until he was satisfied. Really, he couldn't ask for anything better than this. She was as devoted to him, both in heart and soul, as he was to her.

"So damned much," he echoed, as he tightened his embrace around her delicate frame.

...

They say that to the world, you may be one person, but to one person, you may be the world. And she was his.

...

A/N: Thank you for reading! Feedback is greatly appreciated (be kind, please). I also didn't the time (or the energy) to reread this, so I humbly ask you to forgive any errors! And the spacing looks kind of odd to me, but oh well. So, yeah… Hope you enjoyed! Tell me whatcha guys think. Is it… uh… too much?


End file.
